Blog użytkownika:Shinarei/troll w szpitalu
mam tablet ale odpiwedzi na tablicacg mi strajkuja.wiec, jestem w szpitalu, jest tak jak Anchin napisala, ale juz mam wykluczony wyrostek i mohe jest np. suchary XD jutro najprawdopodobniej wroce do domu rano jeszcse tylko badania bo to albo gowno na zakrecie, albo pecherz wiec nje ma dramy ciachac mnie nje beda. dziekuje wam wszystkim za slowa wsparcia i otuchy jak taylko weszlam na wiki to od razu mi sie humor poprawil. co prawa mialam troche przygod m.in. z mr.cheerfulem bo rano z nim wyjasnilam to i owo i potem mnie przed 21 nawiedzil -.- no to zegnam sie z wami mam nadzieje ze sie tu wyspie xD tekst mi przeskoczyl wiec ostatnie zdanie ma byc przed tym xd pozdrawiam was i mocnoo tulam shin nanodayo ale rozpisze sie bardziej jak juz wroce na kompa oke? EDIT: od....12? jestem w domciu ~ Wczoraj miałam USG, mocz i krew badane. W USG lekarz wykluczył wyrostek i jajniki. Albo nerki albo pęcherz albo jelito. Zostałam na noc w szpitalu....to była najgorsza noc mojego życia ;-; Trafiłam do pokoju z panią koło 40stki z żylakami i starszą panią z jakimiś problemami z wydalaniem bodaj >.> łóżko było takie njewygodne xD teraz mnie cała szyja boli x_x Wgl zostałam pozbyta resztek godności x_x najpierw mi zmacali ręce szukając żył *5 RAZY MNIE KŁULI MENDY* ....rodzinna przypadłość..żyły nje lubią lekarzy i sie chowają xD potem jeździli mi jakimś czopem po brzuchu i wbijali mi to gówno między żebra *babcia powiedziała że to przyjemny zabieg x_x* potem miałam od tego żelu cały bruch lepki -_- potem miałam naszczać do pojemniczka a z moją zgrabnością nasikałam se na ręke -_- A potem mnie macali po brzuchu, naciskali mi siłą Pudziana na bolące mnie miejsce i sie pytali "czy boli?" aż miałam ochote odpowiedzieć "ku*wa zgadnij -_-" Od 17 miałam głodówkę ;-; TYLKO WODA w akcie desperacji podczas mycia zębów nawpierdzielałam się pasty xD wszystko byle jakiś smak xD o 11:30 wypisali mnie i w końcu mogłam coś zjeść *-* ej weźcie ja w tym szpitalu miałam totalne schizy x_x Na Izbie przyjeć czekałam 4 H na chirurga x_x ja usnęłam usnęłam na krzesełku, potem mnie obudziła taka kobita którego każdego zaczepiała i z nim gadała, a ona cała na biało ubrana, ja w innym świecie i wypaliłam "cholera czyli już zdechłam?" a ta sie pacza z takim WTF xD ale na drugi dzień było gorzej XD dzisiaj miałam epic schizy xD ej serio....walnęłam sie na plecy i wgapiałam w sufit...nagle płyta mi sie urwała i Bóg wie kiedy minęła godzina xD SZPITAL TO STRASZNA NUDA x_x miałam tablet, komóre, rysunki....ale nje mogłam sie na niczym skupić...zaczęłam oglądać DanganRonpa ale kurde płyta mi sie urwała i nic z tego nje pamiętam... wgl dostałam opaske na ręke...imię nazwisko nr łóżka.....i PŁEC XD ogarnijcie to napisali jakiej jestem płci XD i odwiedził mnie Mr. Cheerfull aka. Mariusz. TAK~ Znam jego imię xD jak tylko zobaczyłam postać która przypierdziela łbem o próg drzwi to wiedziałam co sie bedzie działo -_- wcześniej wgl z nim się spotkałam....po tej cudnie nieprzespanej nocy w domu gdy mnie skręcało...po tym jak sie wyrzygałam spotkałam sie z nim i po odbyciu cudownego dialogu: - Shin...ja naprawdę chcę z tobą być... - Ale pomyślałeś o tym że ja może nje chcę? - Ale... - za ale to walą po pale -_- *chodzi o łeb of course xD* nje chcę się z nikim wiązać, źle wspominam swój pierwszy związek... -....*lagg* Czekaj...to ty miałaś już kogoś? o_o - em? tak? *mina w deseń YDS* - Pal licho.... i tak chcem <--tak powiedział- z tobą być *-* - -_- ale jesteś uparty....ZROZUM....możemy być PRZYJACIÓŁMI, ale narazie nie jestem gotowa na związek *czytaj możesz spadać* - ..... NO TO BĘDĘ TWOIM NAJLEPSZYM PRZYJACIELEM *hug* - *tu zaczęłam się dusić i pierdyknęłam go w plecy* potem się pożegnaliśmy a ten polazł uchachany jakby mu ktoś w gacie narobił -_- Napisałam do Kozy i Bastiana że jestem w szpitalu *czytajcie zrobiłam z siebie kozła ofiarnego xD* nje minęło pół godziny....przylazł Mariusz -_- *patrzy z mordem w oczach na Bastiana* jak tylko przylazł od razu mi skoczyła temperatura XD miałam wrażenie że wszyscy się patrzą na nas jak ten mi pierdzielił że mnie nje opuści i sie będzie mną zajmował xD ale przydał sie.....polazł mi trzy piętra niżej po wode i nawet nje musiałam płacić xD Ah ten dobroczyńca ~ To nje jest tak że ja go wykorzystuję...sam chce to co ja będę się sprzeciwiać v_v ja nje tsundere ale najlepszy jego tekst który mi tak zajebiszcie poprawił humor xD no ludzie - tsumannai -3- - e? - Nuda, tępa włócznio, NUDA -hmmm....no to możemy poodłączać ludzi od respiratorów...będzie zabawnie~ - o_o' ej weźcie jak on to powiedział to jepłam xD jesteśmy zbyt podobni o_o On jest pieprzonym yandero-psycholem tak jak ja o_o' albo taki dialog: - Shiiiin~ - Czego chcesz? -_- - a dlaczego ty do wszystkich tak fajnie mówisz a do mnie nie? - fajnie? - no np. Malwuchan, Lebuchin, Marticchi i takie jakieś inne~ czemu do mnie tak nje mówisz? - jak np.? *podpuszcza go* - noooo...dunno? Maruchin? - na Maruchina musisz se zasłużyć tępa włócznio c: - =u=" uhum dzięki.... Tak jestem sadystą i oplątuję sobie 2metrowego psychola wokół palca xD jak widzicie humor mi wrócił *przytula łóżko i dakimakure* wgl mama mi nje chciała przywieźć dakimakury -_- przywiozła tylko Dango!Shintarou bym miała z kim rozmawiać w napadzie samotności xD How Amazing xD on mnie ciągle zabijał wzrokiem xD poza tym miałam epic gołego Mukkuna na tapecie więc wystarczyło odblokować tablet i już mi sie banan na morde cisnął xD i miałam Wiki *u* I SKANDAL MAMA MI NJE PRZYWIOZŁA BN D: powiedziała że nje może bo bym zabiła personel szpitalny -_- wierzcie mi...gdybym miałam BN i resztki siły to bym to zrobiła... dobra~ Ja lece sie położyć~ BAYU NANODAYO~ Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach